Straight my ass
by 2Loverz
Summary: Tommy wants Adam, Adam wants Tommy. But Adam doesn t believe that Tommy isn t so straight, until Tommy shows him. An Adommy story!


Tommy wants Adam, Adam wants Tommy. But Adam doesn´t believe that Tommy isn´t so straight, until Tommy shows him.

Disclaimer : Still not owning the boys. ;D

"Please, Adam, just ki..."

"No, Tommy, you're straight and" Adam paused "you're straight".

"Straight?" Tommy laughed "Straight my ass, Adam".

"But you are straight, Tommy Joe".

Either Adam doesn't speak english or he just doesn't want to understand.

Taking some steps forward, Tommy closed the distance between them, he looked at Adam with pleading eyes full of desire, he really wants Adam now or else he would burst out of pure frustration. He knew if he didn't make the next move he wouldn't get Adam. So, he decided to take a big risk, he just crashed his mouth to Adam's.

While they kissed, Adam somehow didn't fight Tommy, he just let him have his way, which also did include let him palm his dick through his pants.

After several minutes of kissing their lips separated when they need air.

"Adam" Tommy spoke huskily "just do it...Just do me. Fuck me. And you'll see how straight my ass is. In fact not straight all".

Adam just stared at him, mouth open, in disbelief if he just heard those words coming out of Tommy's mouth. Tommy, his pretty kitty and also pretty straight as Adam thought.

"Tommy, are you ok?" Adam asked.

Could he really be that much of a blind idiot, Tommy thought. Yes, his gaydar must be completely fucked.

"Yes, Adam, I'm perfectly fine. But you seem to have something with your ears. Why else would you refuse to understand that I'm serious about this", he paused "about you".

"About m...me?" Adam stuttered.

"Yes, about you, you silly boy", he smiled at him.

Long moments went by before Tommy again was the one talking "Adam?" he waved a hand before his face. "Adam? Isn't this the moment where you are supposed to ask me what I mean".

Yes, considering the fact that Adam obviously wasn't very fast thinking, asking Tommy would be the easiest.

"Hu? Oh, yeah. Enlighten me, Tommy, what do you mean, Kitty".

Looking straight into Adam´s babyblues Tommy took a deep breath before he began. "What I mean, Babyboy" he took Adam´s hands in his, intertwining their fingers, he continued. "What I´m trying to tell you is that I´m in love with you. And that I know what I want. That I want you. This isn´t a mood, Adam, I really am in love with you and I want to kiss you and I want to sleep with you".

Adam just looked at Tommy, didn´t know what to say. Then, some seconds, after staring into each others eyes Adam was the one coming closer and taking Tommy´s lips in his, in breathtaking kiss full of emotions...

After some minutes their kiss turned deeper and hotter. They let their hands roam over their bodies. But they also needed air, so they had to part again. Leaning his forehead against Tommy´s Adam whispered breathlessly "I love you too", Tommy beamed at him "so so much, I just never thought I´d have a chance on you ever".

"You know, Babyboy, you always have a chance with me. I wanted you the moment I saw you", then Tommy kissed him again. He gripped the hem of Adam´s shirt and shoved it up his body, letting his hands wander of every bit of skin he could reach. Dragging the shirt higher, Adam got the hint. He broke the kiss for some seconds, lifting his arms, so Tommy could take his shirt off.

Once he laid eyes on Adam´s body all he wanted was to touch it and kiss every freckle he could find. But now wouldn´t be the right time nor the right moment to chase his freckels. Cause let´s face it, Adam isn´t a small guy, which means there are lots of freckles that could be kissed, but just not now.

So, instead of kiss one freckle after another Tommy just lowered his head and let his tongue enjoy the taste of Adam´s skin. He licked a stripe from the midsection of his body, over his chest up to his collarbone. Getting there Tommy couldn´t help but giving Adam a nice and huge hickey.

Chuckling he looked at the result he let his mouth wander to Adam´s ear, "you taste so fucking good, Adam and I bet there are places on which you taste even better".

Causing Adam to wimper.

He grinned.

Looking Adam in the eyes his hands made their way down to Adam´s pants, unbuckling them. Once he got the belt open he sank down to his knees, making a moan escape Adam´s throat; just from looking at Tommy going down. Which was the probably hottest thing Adam´s had ever seen.

Getting where he wanted Tommy opend the buttons on Adam´s jeans, then he took the zipper between his lips and opened it, never breaking eye contact with Adam.

Once he´s got the black haired man´s pants open he pulled them down. Looking at Adam´s underwear, which in this case means he was going commando, Tommy´s mouth waters. He didn´t think twice about what he wants do, he just wrapped his fingers around Adam´s length and began to slowly stroking him. Hearing Adam moan his name above him encouraged Tommy to go a step further and to lick at the tip of Adam cock.

"Fuck Tommy, your tongue is dangerous" Adam breathed.

"Is that so, Babyboy" Tommy said sedductively before licking all along Adam´s cock, from the base to the tip.

Followed by another "Shit Tommy, your fucking tongue."

This and the taste of the salty pre-cum made his dick rock hard.

So he decided to skip teasing Adam some more and just drove Adam´s cock straight into his mouth, all the way down his throat. All Adam could do was gripping into the blonde´s hair to keep his ballance, since Tommy caught him a bit off guard with his one-motion-deep-throating of his dick.

Once Tommy had Adam´s full length inside his mouth he sucked it like it´s some fucking lollipop. Adam looked down and saw how Tommy´s head went back and forth, back and forth. He blew him with just the right amount of pressure, a swirl of his tongue here and there and even some teeth scratching along his length, which Adam strangely did like right at this moment.

"Jeez Tommy, you sure this is...aaaah...my...fucking...good".

Yes, the head of his dick just hit the back of Tommy´s throat and however Tommy managed it not to gag. He just ignored Adam´s words, he was too lost in the pleasure of finally having Adam´s dick right where he wanted it, deep in his mouth and he is not gonna miss only one second of the first time he´s giving him a blowjob.

It didn´t took him very long until Adam´s knees got weak and he was pretty sure he was about to come.

With one hand holding the base of Adam´s cock and with the other opening his own pants. The second one was a bit more difficult, he was never one doing many things with his left hand, but what a Tommy Joe Ratliff wants a Tommy Joe Ratliff gets.

Getting his own dick out he hummed around the standing man´s dick, as he stroked himself in the same pattern he went down on Adam´s cock.

Hearing Tommy moan made Adam look down. And seeing Tommy get himself of from just sucking him off was the final call his dick needed to shoot his load deep down Tommy´s throat, followed be a stream of "fucks" and "shits" and a scream of Tommy´s name.

Tommy didn´t expect that feeling Adam spurt his cum straight down his throat would be such a turn on for him. He tried to swollow all Adam had to offer, but failed. Some of the white substance were tripping down Tommy´s chin. After he licked Adam cock clean his finger made it´s way to his chin, to take off the remaining cum there. Still stroking himself he looked up at Adam and licked the cum of his finger.

When Adam bend down, gripping his hair and pulled his head back, just the way he liked it, all he could do was looking into his eyes. And when Adam said "come for me Kitty, show me how much you love me, how much love sucking my cock" it threw him over the edge.

It took him only a few more strokes, then he moaned Adam´s name loudly and came right there on his pants and on the carpet.

After both of them gained back some of their breath, they got up. Giving each other the widest grin possible their mouths found their way to each other. It didn´t took them long to end up in a seemingly neverending tongue fight, which neither of them wanted to lose nor to give up...

And knowing who allways dominated the kiss on tour Tommy knew that sooner or later Adam would tunr out as the winner of this little kissign battle. But since Adam had some mercy with Tommy he let him have his fun for awhile. But when Adam felt Tommy's rubbing his dick against his leg his control was gone and he fully took over. Not only over the kiss but also over the entire situation.

He started showering the blonde's neck will a mix of feather light kisses and little bites here and there. Looking satisfied at the immediately showing result of his bites he grinned. Whispering "beautful" more to himself than to Tommy, who didn't seem to get anything anyway at this moment. Too lost in the pleasure Adam and his wicked wicked mouth gave him. And his mouth was only busy on his neck so far.

After a few moments Adam lead him over to the bed. Tommy looke at Adam and just smiled letting his eyes wander all over the blakc haired man's body, while he was undressing himself fully. And so did Tommy. Once both were completely naked, Adam craweld over Tommy and just stared at him. Which seem to made tommy a bit nervous.

"What?" he asked the singer, biting his lip and looked away.

Caressing his cheek gently and making him look back at him Adam just smiled.

"Nothing." he whispered "You are just so beautiful. I could drown completely in the sight of you".

Capturing the older man's lips again Adam let his hands wander all over his body, making the blonde moan in ecstasy. Especially when his fingers reached his nipples and he decided to have some fin with them. He slid down tommy´s body and played with both, his hands and mouts on his guitarist's meanwhile standing errect nipples. Gentliing biting on the left one while his thumb and forefinger were busy on the right one.

Tommy didn't know what else to do but moan, he never felt this way bevore ever.

Like he never felt anything that comes close to the joy and pleasure Adam is giving him. Like this is his first time being intimate with a person ever, men and women. And in someway it is the first time. Adam makes him feel special in every way posssible. Not only now, but also in every other the way Adam's treating him, how he's looking at him- almost devouring him with his eyes (but looking at Tommy, who wouldn't)- how he's always smiling at him. Only a fool would think he treats everyone like he's treating Tommy.

Adam took the moment Tommy's moans got louder as his cue to slide further donw on Tommy's body, paying special attention to his hips. Biting and sucking a little mark on each side, knowing that will look good in the morning, which earned him another satisfied moan from the guitarists's thoat. reaching his destination Adam looked up at Tommy and wrapped his hand around the base of his dick. he didn't need anything else but the look in Tommy eyes, which turned from to-drown-in brown to the color of pure-lust-black.

Not wanting to wait any second longer licked a broad stripe from the base to the head and back down. And once again, from the tip down to the base and back up and once he reached the tip again his tongue almost wrapped itself around it and started to play around it. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the leaking slit of the blonde's cock, who now was close to screaming his head off. Poor guy, and Adam didn't even went down on him fully yet.

Which cause Adam throw an evil and a-lot-saying grin at Tommy, which Tommy obviously got, consideruing his current state- remarkable.

"Oh shit, Adam" was the only thing that came out of Tommy's mouth before Adam took him down his throat in one long suck.

Hallowing his cheeks Adam started to suck the blonde in earnest right from the first moment. It took all 30-year-old Tommy had not to blow his load right here right then. Now wouldn't that be just fine? Getting a blow job and he unlods his spunk the very moment his dick dissapeares in Adam fucking Lambert's mouth? But then again, some poeple would spill their load the moment Adam's looking at them, so Tommy helt it already a bit longer. But back to biz...

He sucked his dick like there's nothing he would rather want to do in life. Bopping his head up and down fast and letting his tongues play here and there, while his hands were playing with Tommy's balls.

"shit...fuck...yes...Adam..." that's about the maximum on words Tommy was able to get out in one sentence, not that he would win an awrd with that, but that wasn't his aim here. His aim was still to hold his orgasm back wihich was slowly crawling closer by everytime the head of his dick nudged at the back of Adam's throat. Which Adam quickly relaxed to swallow his lover's dick even deeper.

And this was the moment, when Tommy looked down and saw his enire dick was all in Adam's mouth, he couldn't hold it back any longer. He tried warn Adam but he either didn't get it or didn't want to back off.

Tommy shot his load so far down Adam's throat that he probably couldn't even taste it. But that didn't stop him, he sucked him through his orgasm until Tommy's was too sensitive to be tocuhed in any way any longer.

When Adam let go of his dick he smiled at him lazy "yummy. You taste great, sweetheart.".

"So, do I?" he raised an eyevrow at him.

"You don't believe me?" Adam fired back jokingly.

"Maybe I just wanna find out myself. C'mhere, Babyo and give me those talented lips of yours".

Adam didn't need to be asked twice.. He crawled up Tommy's body until he was hovering over Tommy, face to face.

Licking his lips Tommy took the singer's face in his hand and pulled him down. He traced the tip of his tongue over his lips, asking Adam silenty to let him in. Adam's parted his and then his boyfriens's tongue was down his throat exploring every incch of his mouth, chasing the flavour of himself on the taller man's tongue. Finding what he was searching for Tommy growled in the kiss and started rzubbing himself against Adam. Making Adam smile and break the kiss for a second.

"You really are like a cat, aren't you?".

"Meoooow" was the blonde's response, just to plunge his tongue back into Adam's mouth.


End file.
